


Lip Balm and Cuddles

by gilliansc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I never reread this, Lip Balm, M/M, Minor Swearing, Pillow Fights, Pure cinnamon rolls, i wrote this at school sorry its shit, keith - Freeform, keith is an angry gay, klance, lance - Freeform, like they swear a few times but its only like twice or something, mentioned kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliansc/pseuds/gilliansc
Summary: An extremely tiny and shitty Klance fic I wrote while at school. It has no real story and is just pure shitty fluff to nurture your soul.





	Lip Balm and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while at school and never reread it so there's a bunch of errors. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, I'm not super confident with my writing and I didn't get a chance to correct any of this. 
> 
> Also I've never posted a fic before so like this is a whole new world for me. I'm gonna start writing more because I'd like to improve my writing.

“Are you wearing lip balm?” The question rung out in the hot heavy air.  
Lance took his lips off his boyfriends and looked up to meet Keith’s eyes, the other boy did not look impressed.

“Yes Keith, I’ll have you know that organic beeswax lip balm is essential for maintaining soft smooth lips,” Lance scoffed “If you don’t appreciate it then you can just not kiss me.”

Keith made a funny snorting noise and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He pouted playfully and swatted his boyfriend with a pillow. Lance giggled quietly while rolling out of the way of Keiths cushioned blows. 

“Keith I think you’re losing your touch, you haven’t even hit me once.” Lance mumbled through his laughter, rolling from side to side on the white duvet. This implied challenge seemed to pique Keith's interest as he began flailing the pillow with more precision, hitting Lance straight in the chest. The cuban boy flopped off the side of the bed with a loud grunt and landed on the floor in a pile of blankets. 

It was now Lances turn to pout, as he gazed up at his boyfriend through the bleach white covers. Keith was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, hair sticking up in every direction possible and snorting uncontrollably with laughter. 

“C’mere asshole,” Keith choked out between his laughs “I want to cuddle.” he stretched his hand out towards his defeated boyfriend. 

“Long live the king!” Lance yelled suddenly grabbing a startled Keith's wrist and pulling him onto the floor. The black haired boy landed in a heap next to his boyfriend, a death glare present on his face. 

“What the fuck Lance!” Keith grumbled attempting to pick himself back up off of the floor. Lance reached out and wrapped his spindly arms around his boyfriend’s leg and tugged him back down. Keith yelped and fell once again to the floor, landing on Lance’s chest. 

“We can cuddle here, I’m not getting up.” Lance murmured into Keith's shoulder. 

Keith chuckled and nodded into Lance's hair while rolling off of him and cuddling into his side. Lance smiled down at his boyfriend while wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

“Goodnight Keith.” 

“Goodnight Lance.”


End file.
